We Found Love
by iamthedoctor1
Summary: Jake's a Badboy, one more arrest from being sent to Jail. Marley's a Sweet school girl who lives with her mom. but, when Jake is sent to live with marley and her mom, could they find love? or will jakes past get in the way of that?
1. Chapter 1

**(Marleys POV)**

Ghandi once said 'You must be the change you want to see in the world.'

I read over this quote several times. What does it mean? How does Mr Schue expect us to write a paragraph about it, if we don't even know what it means?

"Marley?" Mom calls from the living room.

I sigh, closing my Empty notebook, and drop it on my bed. I walk out of my room, to the hallway, and into the living room where my mom is sitting. She's just gotten off the phone.

"Hey." I say, she gestures to the Couch. "Is something wrong?" I sit down.

"I just got off the phone with Officer Vasquez." She replies.

"Okay." I nod "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just.." She sighs. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"There's this boy...He's a very troubled young man." She explains "Officer Vasquez seems to think it would be a good idea if he comes to stay with us for a while."

"Here? Are you serious?" I ask "Why?"

"Marley, this could be his last chance to get his life straight.." Mom says, "But, I'll only say yes, if you agree."

"Where will he go if I don't?"

"I'm not sure..maybe a Juvenile Facility."

I guess this really is his last chance...how can I say no? I stare at my mom for a moment, thinking it over..maybe it wont be so bad..at least there would be someone else around to talk to.

"Yeah."

"You're sure you'll be okay with him staying here?" She asks

"yeah, of course."

She smiles "Alright. I'll call officer Vasquez and let him know. Why don't you go finish your homework."

I nod and walk back to the hall, stopping by the door. I cant make out everything, but I can hear bits of what my mom is saying.

"Yeah, She said yes." She pauses. "Tonight? Of course. I can have the room set up." She laughs. "Alright, I'll see you at nine."

I glance at my watch, 8:30. only a Half-hour until he gets here. I run to my room and sit back on my bed. I wish I knew more about the boy who's coming here. Maybe then the idea of having a complete stranger living down the hall wouldn't be so Freaky. I look back at my notebook. Think, Marley think. What does this quote mean to me? Not much...I haven't really made much of a change in the world...or even in Lima. I'm starting to get really frustrated. I can hear my mom shuffling around in the Adjacent room. I walk in to see her straightening up things in the Guest room.

"Oh, sweetie, perfect timing." She says "I could use a little help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Take these boxes out to the trash?"

"Sure thing, mom" I sigh, grabbing the boxes.

I walk to the Closet and grab my coat, I know its cold outside, but that doesn't stop me from going out there in shorts. I throw the boxes into the trash bin, and breathe In the cold air. And thats when it starts pouring down Rain.

"No, no,no,no,no." I mutter, running back to the door. By the time I do get inside, I'm soaking wet."Great.." I walk into the living room, My mom walks over from the Hallway.

"Marley, Sweetie you're Drenched." She exclaims.

"I know...it's raining outside."

She laughs. "Stay here and dry off, and i'll finish the room."

"Thanks Mom.."

She smiles and Walks back to the Guest room. I walk to the bathroom and grab a towel to dry my hair. I walk back to the living room, and sit down on the couch. I'm so tired..i feel like this day will never end. My eyes close. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Marley, would you get that.."

I stand up and walk to the door, still attempting to dry my hair. When I ope the door, I don't recognize the person on the other side.

* * *

**(Jakes POV)**

I'm standing at the front door of this house. Officer Vasquez is a couple feet behind me..I would do anything to make both the House and Him disappear.

"Ring the doorbell" He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"So they'll let us in." He replies, sounding kind of pissed.

"Oh shoot, I thought we'd just walk right in." I say. I know it annoys him when I talk back...which is why I do it.

"Just...do it."

I ring the doorbell a couple times. I hear someone yell something, before footsteps walking towards the door. I stare at the welcome mat in front of the door. I Exhale, the air is so cold I can see my breath. The door opens. I slowly look up. Standing in the doorway is a girl who looks like shes close to my age. Her Brunette hair is Wet and sticking to the sides of her face, like shes just taken a shower. My gaze moves up and down a couple times before stopping at the base of her V-neck t-shirt. What? I'm a guy, get over it.

"Hi." she says.

"Hey, Marley." officer Vasquez greets. "Can we come in?"

Marley? Isn't that a dogs name? I shrug that thought off. Marley gives me an Angry look, and I realize I'm starring. And she does not like it.

"Yeah, come in.." she replies, walking to her room.

Vasquez shoves me through the doorway, into the house. We walk into the living room as Marley walks back from her room. She's put a jacket on that goes just below her...

"Where's your mother, Marley?" Vasquez asks looking around.

"She's in the guest room" She replies, continuing o to dry her hair.

After Vasquez walks down the hall, I flop down on the couch next to Marley.

"Vasquez didn't mention the Mrs Rose had such a hot daughter." I smile.

She didn't even look at me.

"Oh c'mon, just a little light humor." I laugh slightly, propping my feet on the table.

"Well.." She knocks my feet off the table. "It's not funny."

"No, just true." I grin "You are pretty hot."

She's looking down, she doesn't smile, but I can see her face is turning red.

Vasquez walks back in, Marleys mom not far behind.

"Hello jake." she says

"Hi."

"Jake," she smiles "this is my daughter Marley." she points at Her, "Marl, this is jake."

"We've met." She says.

"Oh, good." She laughs. "Marley, would you show Jake to his room?"

"I'm still drying off."

"It'll only take a second, Marley."

"But Mom-"

"Marley. Go."

She sighs, standing up. I follow her into a hallway, then to the second room on the right.

"Heres your room." she says.

I nod. The room isnt that bad. Theres a Bed, a dresser and..wait..a desk? They don't expect me to go to school, do they?

"I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Whatever.." I mumble.

She sighs, walking into the next room.

I guess that's her room. I might have to remember that. I Smile. Yeah, definitely remember that. I walk over to the bed and flop down.

Tomorrow should be interesting..

* * *

**A/N**

**Is it just me or does Jake act more like puck here?**

**Yes? no? maybe?**

**Whatever...**

**If you liked it, let me know, Favourite,Review and Follow :D if you hated it...well gee thanks...screw that.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Marleys POV)

Sleep definitely doesn't come easy that night. I'm up the most of the night, starring up at the ceiling the entire time. Finally, after what seems like hours, my alarm clock goes off. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. After I get dressed and gather my stuff for school, I walk to jakes room.

"Jake...Jake wake up." I say, "Jake!" my effort is in vain, he wont get up. I walk to the kitchen, grabbing a Cup of water from the counter. If he wont get up that way,,,he will this way. I walk back to his room, to his bed, and Empty the contents of the cup all over him.

"Marley!" he yells, "What the hell?!"

I back up a little. "Its time for school..mom and I have to leave early so she has time to get ready.

"I'm not going to school." he replies, covering his face with a pillow.

"You have to."

"No, I don't." he argues.

"Yes, you- you know what..never mind." I say, walking out of the room. Why does he have to be so freaking annoying? I walk into the kitchen where my moms packing up her stuff for work.

"Hey sweetie." she smiles, "are you or Jake hungry?"

"I'm not." I shake my head, "I'm not sure about Jake though."

"Where is he?"

"Still in bed." I shrug, "Says he doesn't want to go to school today."

"Would you go get him?"

"I already tried." I say, "I poured water on him and he still wouldn't get up."

"Could you try again?"

"Fine" I sigh.

"A little nicer this time, Marley?" she says as I walk away.

I walk back into the hall to his bedroom door. He's out of bed. I look around, he's standing by the dresser, he pulls a shirt out, and pulls it on. I stare at him longer than I'm comfortable with.

"Do you want something?" he asks.

"Uh..i..uh—Mom wanted me to come get you.."i stutter.

"I'll be there in a minute."

I nod slowly, and walk to the kitchen without saying a word.

"Marley? Hun, are you alright?" Mom asks.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you sure? Your face is all red."

"No, I'm okay." I reply as Jake walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Jake." Mom says "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Uh...nah. Not really." he replies.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..i was just..thinking." he glances at me.

I can feel my face darkening.

"Oh..well, would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm fine. Thanks"

"Well, I guess we should get going then.."

We walk out to the car, I reach for the handle of the passenger seat door, but touch jakes hand instead. I pause, then quickly pull my hand away.

"Marley, you can-" he starts.

I turn around, opening the back seat door, and climb into my seat, letting Jake have the passengers seat. Mom starts talking about school stuff, and the classes he would have. I stare down at my phone, when I look up, jakes watching me from the rear-view Mirror. I look back at him for a second. When he doesn't look away, I quickly look back down at my phone.

* * *

(Jakes POV)

We pull into the School parking lot, there are a couple other cars and two buses parked around the lot.

"Alright..marley, would you show Jake around?"

Marley throws her phone in her bag. "Sure."

Her mom drops us off at the front of the school. We walk inside. The hall is crowded by a bunch of students. I follow Marley to the office to get my schedule and books. We walk to the lockers.

"Whats your locker number?" she asks

"212."

she skims her hand across a couple lockers before stopping in front of mine.

"Here." she says. "What classes do you have?"

I look at my paper. "Algebra 2, English, Home ec, History, Chemistry and PE."

She nods. "Well, I guess we'll be stuck together all day."

"Why?"

"We have the same classes."

"Oh." thats all I can think of saying.

We walk down the hall. A short blonde girl, standing next to a guy who's playing with a football, waves to us. Marley walks over to her, I follow behind.

"Hey." the girl smiles.

"Hey kitty, hey Ryder."

"Hey Marl." Ryder says.

"Who's that?" kitty asks, glancing at me.

"Oh..kitty, Ryder..this is Jake." Marley says, "Jake...this is Kitty and Ryder."

"Hey." kitty and Ryder say simultaneously.

"Hey." I nod.

"Are you new here?" kitty asks.

"Yeah."

"did you transfer?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"Jake's living with me and my mom." Marley says.

"Cool." Ryder says, "Do you play football?"

"A little...i guess." I reply.

"you should join the football team."

"uh...Maybe."

Kitty grabs marleys arm, they walk a couple feet away. Even though they whisper, I can hear what they're saying.

"He's living with you?" Kitty asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Not like that, kitty," Marley sighs.

"He's kinda cute." she grins.

They both look over at me and Ryder for a second.

"yeah, he is..." Marley says. "but, I don't like him, and I know he hates me."

"Maybe..." I cant hear the rest of what they're saying.

"So...what do you think of Marley?" Ryder asks

"What?"

"Marley. What do you think?"

"I hardly know her." I shrug.

Ryder nods.

"What about you?" I ask. "Kittys your girlfriend?"

"yeah..she's my girlfriend." he smiles.

I look down the hall. Kitty and Marley look like they're arguing...kittys clearly winning. She skips back over to Ryder, with Marley walking slowly behind.

"What was that about?" Ryder asks kitty.

She grins. "Nothing."

The bell rings, and the halls slowly become vacant.

"I should get to class, but i'll see you later." kitty smiles, kissing Ryder before walking off.

Ryder turns back towards us, smiling. "Uh...i'm gonna go too.."

We watch his run to class. The hall is quiet, to the point of being awkward.

"C'mon.." Marley says, walking down the hall. Neither of us say anything else. We walk into the classroom. There are 12 desks, and 2 chairs at each desk. There's one desk that hasn't been taken. Marley and I both walk over and take a seat.

At lunchtime, we sit with Ryder and kitty and a couple of others. Marley doesn't say much the whole time., she barely looks up from the table. I cant help thinking about what she said to kitty earlier. Why would she think I hate her? I don't...i hardly know her. If anything, she hates me. Ryder and I talk about football, and tryouts through lunch, then we head to class.

FINALLY the bell rings for our last class, PE.

Coach Sylvester has us all go to the locker room and change, then sit in a circle in the gym. The boys are finished changing first, and stand around, waiting for the girls. Marleys the last one to walk out of the locker room. Her hair is braided over her shoulder, shes wearing a WMHS t-shirt, and a pair of short...short shorts. My eyes follow her across the gym. She pulls on the hem of her shirt, and sits down next to kitty. Coach Sylvester then tells us we're going outside for PE, something about she doesn't care what we do, she's just subbing. We all walk outside. A couple of the girls walk towards the track, along with Marley and kitty. The guys decide to play football.

"Jake!" Ryder calls.

I look across the track, Ryder gestures for me to go over there.

"Whats up?" I ask, stopping a couple feet away from them.

"You wanna play football with us?"

"Sure."

we all stand around in a circle and throw the football around. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marley walking alongside kitty. She's not saying anything, letting kitty say whatever it is they talk about. She's watching the ground, not breaking eye contact. God she's pretty...i wish I could actually tell her that.

"Jake!" I hear someone yell.

I turn around, something hits me and everything goes dark.

A/N

* * *

Well, i hope you liked it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**(Marleys POV)**

I hear someone yell something. Kitty and I look over to where it came from. Ryder's standing over someone who is lying in the grass. I can't see who it is.  
"Jake? Are you okay?" Ryder half laughs.  
Jake? What happened?  
We run over to where they are. "What happened?" I ask Ryder.  
"Uh…we were playing football, and Sam threw the ball to Jake" Ryder says, "he wasn't watching and it hit him in the face."  
I get down next to Jake. "Hey...Hey Jake, are you okay?"  
"My head…is pounding." He groans.  
I roll my eyes, standing up. "He's fine."  
Jake slowly sits up, holding his hand to his forehead.  
"Oh god..." he falls backwards into the grass. "Who threw that?"  
Ryder points over to Sam "He did."  
"My bad." Sam says, throwing his hands up in defense.

I start walking off, Jake runs after me.  
"Marley, Hey, Wait up."  
I try to ignore him, and keep walking. I quickly glance at my phone. Schools out so my mom is probably waiting for Me…or…us. I walk into the school, down the hall to the Cafeteria. Moms standing by the table, wiping it off.  
I walk over to her. "Hey Mom, Can I help you?"  
She smiles, "Sure sweetie."  
I grab a cloth and start wiping off another Table. Jake watches us for a second before walking over to the table to help. Why is he helping? Never mind, I'm not even going to try to figure him out right now.

**(Jakes POV)  
**Why won't she talk to me? She won't even look at me.  
We finish wiping down all the tables. Mrs. Rose walks to the back to grab her things before we leave. Marley and I sit across a lunch table from each other. She stares down at the table.  
"Thanks...Jake." she says.  
I look up at her. "For what?"  
"For helping me and my mom." She replies.  
I smile slightly, "it was no problem...really."  
She nods, looking back down at the table.  
Well, it wasn't much, but it was something…right?

Mrs. Rose walks back in. "Alright lets…" she pauses, looking at me closely. "Um…Jake, what happened to your face? Oh no, you didn't get into a fight did you?"  
"No, it was a football." I reply.  
"You should get some ice on that."  
We walk out to the car. I open the door for Marley. She gives me a weird look before getting in the car. She smiles.  
I walk back around and sit in the passenger's seat.

The ride is silent for the most of the way. Mrs. Rose finally breaks the silence.  
"How was school?" She asks  
Marley shrugs.  
"Jake?"  
"It was good...I guess." I reply.  
"That's good. Did you find a class you like best?"  
"Yeah, I really like PE." I grin, glancing at Marley in the rearview Mirror. She rolls her eyes, looking away.

**(Marleys POV)  
**We get back to the house. I go quickly go to my room, locking the door behind me. I throw my bag onto my bed and sit down. I immediately hear jakes music booming from the other side of the wall. Apparently Officer Vasquez dropped off a bunch of jakes stuff while we were at school, including a Very loud stereo. I try to ignore the music, and concentrate on my homework assignment. Not so easy. I throw a rubber ball at the wall.  
"Jake! Turn it down!" I yell.  
It turns off, just as my mom calls us.  
"Marley! Jake!" She calls, "Would you both come here a moment."  
I walk out of my room, bumping into Jake. We walk into Moms room. Shes packing her cloths.  
"Mom? What's going on?" I ask.  
"Marley, I'm leaving for a couple days." She replies.  
"What? Why?"  
"I have a job interview, in Columbus."  
"Really?" Jake asks, "That's great."  
"No, its not." I say, "Mom, you can't go."  
"Honey, its just for the weekend, I'll be back Sunday night."  
Don't get me wrong, I'm all for mom getting the job, but I don't want her to leave.  
"Fine." I sigh.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." She smiles.  
I smile back. "Okay."

Jake and I help her carry her bags to the car.  
"You two behave yourselves, okay?"  
"Sure." Jake says.  
"Yeah, mom." I nod, as she gets into the car, driving off.  
"Whats wrong?" Jake asks, "You act like shes never left before."  
"Because, she hasn't left before." I reply, walking inside. Jake walks in behind me. "Well, I have homework, so I'll be in my room."  
"yeah, okay." He says, sitting down on the couch.  
I walk into my room, and lay down in bed. Before I know it, I fall asleep.

**(Jakes POV)  
**After Marley walks into her room, I pull out my phone and call Ryder.  
"Hello?"  
"Ryder, Come over."  
"Uh….why?"  
"We're having a party…why else?"  
"A party?" he asks. "Really?"  
"Yeah, just C'mon."  
I hang up and text a couple guys from the football team and tell them about the Party. I walk into the hall and open Marley's door a crack. Shes asleep. I close the door back and walk into the kitchen. I of search through the cabinet and find a bunch of Cups and set them on the counter along with 2 Large bottles of Soda. I set out a bunch of Snacks on the counter. Just as I walk into the living room and turn on some music, the doorbell rings. I open the door to see Ryder and Kitty.  
"Hey guys." I say.  
"Hey." Ryder says as they walk inside.  
"Wheres Marley?" Kitty asks.  
"Bed."  
Slowly a bunch of people start showing up. One guy walks in with a couple 6-packs, and sets them on the counter. Its not long until There are drunk people all over the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Marleys POV)**  
I wake up to the sound of booming music coming to the living room.  
Whats going on?  
I walk over to my door, unlocking it. On the outside, someones pinned a sign that says 'S'up bitches?' I walk to the living room; people are all over the place. What are they doing here? Wheres Jake? I push through a bunch of Drunk, dancing people, to the kitchen where I find Jake standing with Ryder and Kitty. Even they're here?  
"Whats going on?!" I yell over the music.  
"Oh, hey marl!" he yells back, "It's a party!"  
I grab the sleeve of his shirt and pull him into the hallway. "What is wrong with you?"  
"Marl, it's a party." He says slowly, "Relax, have some fun."  
"No, my mom trusted me, and you're ruining it." I reply.  
"Its just a little party." He shrugs.  
"Jake, there are drunk people in the living room."  
"Don't worry. I'll clean up after the Party, and I'll make sure nothing gets broken." He replies, as something smashes against the other side of the wall. "Okay..nothing else." He laughs.  
I sigh. How can he be so irresponsible? "Fine." I start walking to my room.  
"Wait, Marl. You're not going to tell your mom..Right?"  
"No…I won't tell her."  
He smiles, "Thanks Marley."  
I walk back to my room, ripping the sign off the door. I sit down on my bed, and pull out my IPod. I try to relax. Maybe Jakes right. I want to go out there and hang out with Ryder and Kitty, but I don't want to be around a bunch of drunken weirdoes.

My bedroom door opens. I recognize the boy that walks in; his names Drew, he goes to McKinley.  
"Oh..sorry." he says, "I thought this was the bathroom."  
"Uh…Nope. That's at the end of the hall."I reply, "Here...I'll show you."  
We walk out into the Hall, and to the bathroom door. There is trash everywhere.  
"Sorry about this." I say, "I didn't know anyone had been in here." I walk in, picking up the trash.  
He doesn't say anything, when I turn around, he's closing the door.  
"What are you doing?" I ask. Stupid question.  
"Having a Party." He Smirks. I can smell the Alcohol on his breath. I reach for the doorknob, he pushes my hand away.  
"D-drew let me out." I don't mean for my voice to come out strangled, but it does.  
He just laughs, backing me against the wall. "C'mon Marley, it's a party. Lets have some fun." He leans one hand on the wall next to my head, leaning in close and places his other hand on my hip. I try to push him away, in a failed attempt. He leans closer, trying to kiss me, I pull my head back until its against the wall. His arm wraps around me, pulling me so close, I can't move.  
"Stop it." I say. My hands are shaking.  
He Smirks at me.  
"What's going on in here?" I hear Ryder ask.  
I didn't even hear the door open. Drew turns around.  
"Marley?"  
I push Drew away, walking over to Ryder.  
"Are you okay?"  
I nod. _I am now..  
_Drew growls, shoving past Ryder, and walking into the hallway.  
"What was that about?"  
I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I run out of the bathroom to my bedroom. I lock my door, and lay down on my bed; burying my face in my pillow.

**(Jakes POV)  
**I'm sitting on the counter in the kitchen when I hear shouting coming from the living room. Kitty and I walk into the living room to see Drew slam the front door.  
"What the hell was that about?" Kitty asks, as Ryder walks over.  
He shrugs. "Jake, I think its time to stop this."  
I nod. He's right; things are starting to get really crazy. I walk across the living room to the Radio and turn the Music off. Groans come from people all over the room.  
"Dude, what gives?" one guy yells.  
"The Party is over!" I yell, "Its 2 in the morning go home!"  
Groans and muttered complaints come from a couple people as they walk out the door. Ryder closes the door behind them.

I look around the room. _Oh crap. _The whole house is trashed. Bags, and beer bottles and cups line the hallways and the living room.  
"I am so dead." I groan.  
"Don't worry, Jake." Ryder says, "We'll help you, right kitty?"  
"Yeaaah, sure." She nods.  
We walk around, picking up trash. I walk into the hall, and pick up a couple Plates and Cups off the floor. I walk to Marleys door.  
"Marley?" I call, knocking on the door. "Marl?" I twist the doorknob. Locked.  
I walk back to the living room where Kitty and Ryder are just finishing up cleaning up.  
"Wheres Marley?" Kitty Asks, "I haven't seen her since the Party started."  
"Shes in her room." I reply, kitty starts walking to the hallway. "Don't bother, the doors locked and I think shes asleep."  
"She never locks her door." Kitty says, "I hope shes okay."  
"Have either of you talked to her?" I ask.  
"Nope." Kitty shakes her head.  
Ryder quickly shakes his head. He knows something, and hes not telling me. I'm not going to push him now, but I'll find out later.

"Thanks for your help guys." I say, looking around the room.  
"No problem, Man." Ryder says.  
Kitty glances at her phone. "Guys, its 2:30," she says, "I cant go home, my parents will kill me for being home so late."  
"Yeah, mine too." Ryder says.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine if you guys spend the night here." I say, "There are some extra blankets in the closet."  
"Cool. Thanks." Kitty says, she and Ryder walk to the closet. It doesn't take me long to figure out the Couch doubles as a bed. I pull it out as they walk back. Kitty immediately climbs onto the bed, lying down. Ryder follows, lying down.  
"You guys going to be okay?" I ask.  
"Yeah." Kitty nods, curling up next to Ryder.  
I walk to the kitchen to grab something to drink before bed. I walk into the hall, stopping at Marleys door.  
"Marley?" I say, "Are you okay?"  
I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't and I walk to my room. I hope Marleys okay. My heads pounding, I barely had anything to drink, but I feel like I'm going to Puke everywhere. I lay down, closing my eyes. I won't be able to sleep; all I can think about is Marley…


	5. Chapter 5

**(Jakes POV)  
**The first thing I hear is someone knocking on my door. I open my eyes, other than the sun practically blinding me, my Headache is gone. I walk to the door, Ryders standing on the other side.  
"Morning." Ryder says.  
"Hey." I groan, rubbing my eyes.  
"Uh, Me and kitty made a breakfast run. Its McDonalds, if you're hungry."  
"Thanks.. is Marley-"  
"Shes still in her room." He interrupts.  
I grab a shirt off the floor, slipping it on and walk out into the hall with Ryder. He knocks on Marleys door.  
"Hey Marl, I got breakfast." He says, we wait for a moment, she doesn't say anything. He sighs, "Marley.."  
We walk into the living room, where kittys sitting on the couch. "Wheres Marley?"  
"She won't come out of her room." Ryder says, "I've tried, Jakes tried."  
"I'll try." Kitty nods, standing up.  
"Kitty, she wont even talk to either of us." I say.  
"Well, you're not her Best friend." Kitty says, grabbing something for Marley to eat, and skipping into the hallway. Yeah, good luck, kitty.

**(Marleys POV)  
**I hear footsteps coming back down the hall. god, I wish Jake would just leave me alone. Why did he have to throw that stupid party anyway? Someone knocks on the door. Jake…  
"Marley, its me. Open the door."  
Kitty? Whats she doing here?  
I walk over to the door, unlocking it and walking back to my bed. Kitty walks in, locking the door behind her.  
"Hey." She says, sitting next to me.  
"Hi."  
"Are you okay?"  
I nod. What can I say?  
"Its just…you haven't been out of here since last night, and Me, and Ryder and Jake were worried about you."  
Jake was worried? I wish I could just tell her what happened.  
"I was just tired." I say.  
"You're lying."  
"What? No, I'm not-" I protest.  
"Yeah, you are." Kitty nods, "You're biting the inside of your mouth, its like your tell."  
I roll my eyes.  
"So, are you going to tell me?"

**(Jakes POV)  
**"She'll talk to kitty, but not us?" I ask.  
"We're guys, of course she wouldn't want to talk to us." Ryder shrugs.  
"Ryder, I know you know something. So, whats wrong with her?"  
"I don't know."  
"You're an awful Liar, Ryder."  
"I'm not talking about it." He shakes his head, "if she wants to tell you, she will."  
"So, something did happen last night."  
"You shouldn't have thrown that party, Jake." He replies. "Her mom trusted her, and you probably blew it for her."  
"That didn't bother you last night. It was just a party." I reply, "Plus, Marley said she wasn't going to tell her mom, so everythings fine."  
"I don't think it is. You hurt her."  
"Hurt her?" I ask, "it was just a party, she locked herself in her room and somehow that's my fault?" I shrug.  
"god Jake, you can be a real jerk."

**(Marleys POV)  
**"He did what!?" Kitty yells.  
I nod.  
"And Ryder saw?"  
"Sort of. He didn't really see what happened, he just walked in."  
"You should tell him."  
"Ryder can't do anything about it." I sigh, "Drew was drunk."  
"Well, at least he could beat the crap out of him if her got anywhere near you again." She replies.  
I laugh, "Ryder wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"I don't know. He could get pretty pissed off." She laughs. "Plus if Ryder doesn't kill him, I will." She nods.  
"Thanks kitty." I smile.

**o.O.o**

**Sunday Night**

I glance at my watch. 5:25.  
Jake and I are sitting across from each other. He's eating dinner. Neither of us have spoken to each other since sitting down. The doorbell rings. I jump out of my chair.  
"Mom!." I run to the door, opening it quickly. My mom stood on the otherside.  
"Hey Marley." Mom smiles, hugging me.  
We walk inside; Jake walks into the living room as we do.  
"Hey, Mrs. Rose." Jake says.  
"Hey Jake." She smiles, "Have a good weekend?"  
He looks over at me, I don't return the look. "it was good."  
"What did you two do?"  
"Oh you know…hung out with Kitty and Ryder." He replies.  
Mom looks around at me. "Marley? Are you okay? You don't look well."  
"I'm fine, mom." I reply.  
"Come here." She says, feeling of my forehead.  
"Mom.." I say, pulling away, "I'm fine."  
She gives me a wary look. "Alright."  
"Uh…how did the interview go?" I ask, hoping to change the subject.  
"They want to see me again next week."  
"Next week?"  
"yeah." She replies.  
Why does she have to leave again? This isn't fait. I know she wants this job, and I want her to get it, but I wish she didn't have to go again. I mean, look how things went this time.  
"Do you think you'll get the job?"  
"I'm not sure." She replies, "Maybe."

**o.O.o**

I was hoping by Monday, everyone at school would have forgotten about the Party, but no. not by a long shot. I walk into school.  
"Marley." Jake calls. "Marley!"  
I keep walking. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.  
"Marley, hey!" he grabs my arm, pulling me over to the door.  
"What?!"  
"Whats going on with you?" He asks.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't give me that crap, Marley." He shakes his head, "Ryder said it was nothing, but I know better. You've been ignoring and avoiding me all weekend."  
"No, I hav—"  
"What happened?"  
"Just leave me alone Jake." I say, pulling my arm away from him.  
I walk down the hall, to my surprise, Jake doesn't follow me this time.

**(Jakes POV)**

I lean against my locker, and watch Marley walk down the hall. I want to follow her so badly, but shes pissed, so I won't. I'm about to walk to class when I see Drew walk up to Marley. He starts talking to her, but she ignores him and keeps walking. He pushes her into the locker. I'm about to Kill him, when the bell rings, and Drew runs off to the bathroom. I walk over to Marley.  
"What was that?" I ask.  
"What, you're stalking me now?" she asks.  
"No," I say quickly, "Whats going on with you two?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then what the hell was that?"  
"Just leave it Jake." She says, walking to class.  
I start walking towards class, before turning around and walking to the bathroom.

**(Marleys POV)  
**I walk into class, and take my seat next to kitty.  
"hey." She smiles.  
"Hi."  
"You okay?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."  
Kitty shrugs, looking down at her book.  
The teacher starts calling off role, when she gets to Jake she calls his name a couple times, I look around the room. He's not there.  
"Wheres Jake?" kitty asks.  
"I don't know…I haven't seen him since before class…"  
The teacher continues calling off role. I don't really pay attention until she calls Drews name. He was on his way to class..so, where is he?  
A moment later he walks in, his mouth is bleeding and Theres a light bruise around his eye. What happened to him? My question is almost immediately answered when Jake walks into the classroom. I don't piece it together at first, but he avoids looking at me. His fist is clenched and his knuckles are bruised. He looks at me for a split second before he sits down. I look back and forth between Jake and Drew.  
Jake did that?  
Why?


	6. Chapter 6

**(Jakes POV)  
**Lunchtime comes around. I'm walking to the cafeteria when kitty stops me, she stands in front of me, her arms crossed.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"What did you do to Drews face?"  
"What makes you think it was me?" I ask, pushing my hands into my jacket pockets.  
"First, Drew was late for class. Then you are." She says, "And He turns up with a Black eye, and a busted lip."  
"What does that have to do with me?" I scoff.  
She grabs my arm, pulling my hand out of my jacket pocket. "I don't know. Maybe the bruised knuckles gave it away."  
I jerk my hand away. "Keep out of it, kitty."  
"So, why'd you do it?"  
"He's a jerk, and he needed to be taught a lesson."  
"Wait..marley told you?" she asks.  
"Told me what?"  
"About drew trying to kiss her at the party."  
"What?"  
"She didn't? Why the hell did you punch Drew then?"  
"Because, he was messing with her in the Hall."  
"Today?"  
"Yeah" I nod.  
"You should have killed him." She says, turning around and walking away.  
If he ever gets near her again, I will.

I walk down the hall, to the Cafeteria. After I get my food I walk over to the table and sit next to Marley, across from Kitty and Ryder.  
Kitty and Ryder both look up at me, but Marley doesn't. I want to talk to her, but not in front of Kitty and Ryder.  
"Football tryouts are today." Ryder says, "Do you think you'll try out?"  
"Yeah, I think so." I reply.  
I hear someone laughing at the table across from us. I look out of the corner of my eye to see Drew sitting at the table with a bunch of other football players. So, he's on the football team.. He sees me watching him and quickly looks down.

* * *

**(Marleys POV)  
**Football tryouts are underway. I sit up in the bleachers with Kitty. We watch Ryder, Jake, Sam and Finn throw the football back and forth.  
"So, did you see Drew?" kitty asks.  
I really don't want to talk about it. "Yeah, I did."  
"Do you have any idea how it happened?"  
Something else I really don't want to talk about. "No idea." I lie, unconvincingly.  
"C'mon, you know Jake did it."  
I shrug.  
"Why do you think he did it?"  
"I don't know kitty."  
"You wanna know what I think?" She smiles.  
"Not really-." I shake my head.  
"Marl, he likes you." She interrupts.  
"No, he doesn't."  
"Marl, watch the way he looks at you."  
"That definitely doesn't mean he likes me."  
"I think he does."  
"I think you're wrong." I look around for my bottle. I left it in the locker room. "I'll be right back." I walk down the bleachers and into the locker room.

* * *

**(Jakes POV)  
**Coach Beastie tells us we can take a break. We all sit around the field.  
"I'll be back guys." I say, walking to the locker room.  
I find my water bottle sitting on the bench; I grab it and gulp down half the bottle at once. I turn around and see Marley.  
"Oh…um, I was looking for my bottle." She says, playing with the belt loop on her pants.  
I nod, "Here, you can use mine."  
"Thanks." She smiles, taking the bottle.  
"I didn't know you were still here."  
"Yeah, I told my mom I was riding home with Kitty and Ryder." She replies, taking a sip of water.  
"So, you were watching tryouts?"  
She nods, handing me the bottle. "I actually wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"What you did to Drew…"  
"I don't know what you're—"  
"Kitty told me."  
"Oh." I nod.  
"I wanted to say…thank you." She says slowly.  
"Its nothing."  
She shakes her head, "Thanks Jake."  
"You're welcome."  
She hesitates before walking over and hugging me. I smile, hugging her back. When she backs away, I don't even think about it. I lean forward and kiss her.  
After a Moment, she pulls away.  
"Marley." I say, she quickly walked away. "Marley…"

* * *

**(Marleys POV)  
**I don't say anything to him. I just walk outside, to the bleachers and sit back down by kitty.  
"Hey."  
"Hey.." she says, "Find your bottle?"  
"Nope."  
"Then what took you so long?"  
I shrug.  
Jake walks out of the locker room and onto the field. Kitty looks at Him, then at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Nothing." She laughs.  
Everyone on the field stops and walks over to Coach Beastie. She says something to Jake that I can't hear. He nods, and shakes her hand. After they all walk away, he gets High fives from Ryder and Sam, while Drew walks away, probably sulking. I guess Jake made it onto the team.

* * *

Ryder drops me and Jake off at the house. We haven't said anything to eachother since the…you know. We walk inside, moms already gotten dinner ready and on the table. We all sit down.  
"So, how were tryouts?" Mom asks.  
Jake shrugs.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, coach beastie had us throw the ball around, run a couple of laps up and down the Field, then run a play." He replied, "And after all that…she said I made the team."  
"That's great."  
"And I'm playing in the game on Friday."  
"That's awesome, Jake." I smile.  
He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back. Apparently my mom notices, she gives us both a questioning look. "Whats going on with you two?"  
"Nothing." We reply, simultaneously.  
"Uh-huh." She shakes her head.

* * *

After dinner, to my moms surprise, Jake offers to do the dishes.  
"Are you feeling okay?" she asks.  
"yeah, better than okay." He replies.  
I stay behind after mom leaves. "Can I help?"  
"Sure." He replies, washing off a dish and handing it to me to set in the dishwasher. He reaches for the sink hose. he must have squeezed the handle, because water went everywhere. Mostly all over me.  
"Marley, I'm so sorry." He says quickly.  
I'm not really listening, I reach into the sink, scooping up a handful of soap suds and fling them at him. He froze, his mouth open. "you didn't…"  
"I did." I smile, biting my bottom lip.  
He runs after me with a glass of soapy water.  
"Jake, no!" I half Laugh, half yelp.  
Hes about to pour the water in my hair when my mom walks in.  
"Whats going on?"  
We both stop.  
"Uh…we were washing dishes?" I try.  
"Theres more soap and water on the two of you than there is on any of the dishes."  
I look around the kitchen. Shes right.  
"You two can go finish your homework, I'll finish this." She says.  
"No,mom….we're sorry, we'll finish." I say.  
She shakes her head, walking out of the kitchen.  
I laugh, Jake does too.  
"That was fun."  
He smiles as we walk back to the sink.  
Maybe having him around isn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Jakes POV)**

Its Friday night. The night of the football game. I'm sitting in the locker room with the rest of the team. Ryder and I are throwing the football back and forth. Coach Beastie calls us. All of the other guys walk out of the locker room as Marley walks in.  
"Hey." I say.  
"Hi.." she waves.  
We haven't really talked much all week, so this is good.  
"Whats up?"  
"I just wanted to say…good luck tonight."  
"Thanks." I nod.  
"You look nervous."  
"we all are."  
"Because its your first game?" she asks.  
"Because McKinley has never beaten them."  
"They didn't have you before." She says, "You're easily one of the best players on the team."  
I smile, "Thanks Marl."  
"You know…I've been thinking." She moves closer to where I'm standing. "About what happened the other day."  
"Marley, I'm—"  
"And I thought maybe—"  
"It was my fault, it wont happen again." I shake my head.  
She rolls her eyes, pulling me towards her and she kisses me.  
I have to admit, at first I'm slightly shocked but I recover from that pretty quickly. I Wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.  
"Jake?" Ryder calls.  
He calls me several times before I actually hear. Marley pulls away.  
"You should go." She smiles.  
"Maybe in a minute." I reply, trying to kiss her again. She puts her hand over my mouth, pushing me away.  
"Later." She laughs.  
"Jake!" Ryder calls, walking back into the room. "Oh, hey Marl."  
"Hey." She waves.  
"What are you doing down here?"  
"I just wanted to say good luck."  
"Oh, Cool."  
"Yeah," she smiles, "And I'll see you after the game."  
"See you." I reply.  
I watch as she walks back out. Ryder must notice the smile on my face because hes giving me a weird look.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He says, "Game time, dude." He high-fives me before we run out to the field.

**(Marleys POV)  
**The game is nearly over and McKinley's winning. Kitty and I sit in the bleachers watching.  
"So, after the game, me and Ryder are going to Breadstix.." she says, "Do you want to come?"  
"Sure." I reply, without a second thought.  
"Jakes coming, you know."  
"yeah, I know." I smile.

The games over, the score is **HOME: 48 **and **Visitor: 36**.  
I look down at the field, Jake and Ryder are talking and point up at us.  
"What do you think they're saying?" Kitty asks.  
"I don't know."  
Ryder gestures for us to walk down there. We stand up, walking down to the field. Kitty walks up to hug Ryder. I stop a couple feet away from Jake.  
"See," I smile, "I knew you could beat them."  
"Yeah, I guess you were right." He smiles, pulling me closer to him for a hug.

We get to breadstix. Ryder and kitty sit on one side of the booth, Jake and I sit on the other side. Kittys has been giving me the same weird look for the last half-hour.  
"Um..I have to go to the bathroom." Kitty says. "Marley?"  
I look up at her, "What?" it takes me a second to realize she wants me to go with her. "Oh…"

We walk to the girls bathroom, kitty leans up against the wall, crossing her arms.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Whats going on with you and Jake?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"One day you hate him, and now you two are getting all…huggy."  
"I might have forgotten to tell you…We kissed. Twice."  
"What!?"  
"Shh!" I shush her, "Someones going to hear you."  
"You two kissed, and you didn't think you should tell me?"  
"I didn't think about it." I shrug.  
"You kissed the guy who is living with your family…twice, but you didn't think about it?"  
"He kissed me first."  
"When?"  
"At football tryouts." I reply, "When I went to get my bottle."  
"And the Second time?"  
"I kissed him."  
"Mhmm…When?"  
"Before the game?"  
"WHAT!?"  
A Middle aged woman walks out of one of the bathroom stalls, giving us a strange look.  
"Sorry…" I apologize as she walks out.  
"You. Kissed him. Tonight?"  
"Yeah." I reply. "I thought maybe the timing was right.."  
"For wha—Wait." She pauses, "You like Jake!"  
"Wh-"  
"You do don't you?"  
"Yes, I like Jake… whats your point?"  
"I knew it!" She says, "Ryder owes me ten dollars." She smiles, turning around and walking out.  
"Kitty, don't say anything about it…to anyone."  
"Who me?"  
"Kitty."  
"Fine, I wont."  
We walk back over to the table. I sit down next to Jake.  
Ryder looks at his phone. "Its getting late. I should get you home."  
Kitty nods.  
"Do you two want to ride home with us?" Ryder asks.  
Jake looks at me.  
"Um…I think we're going to walk." I reply. Jake smiles.

We walk outside. Its kind of cold, but its nice. Jake grabs my hand as we start walking down the street. Neither of us talking.  
"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.  
"Sure."  
"Does this mean we're…like.."  
"A couple?"  
I nod.  
"yeah, I guess." He smiles.  
I smile. "We're not telling my mom….we cant."  
"Why not?"  
"She'll freak…" I reply, "She'll do more than freak."  
"I'm sure she wouldn't."  
"You don't know my mom, Jake."  
"So, we don't tell her." He shrugs.  
"And…you would be okay with that?"  
"If you are." He smiles, bumping my shoulder.

**(Jakes POV)  
**We walk up to the house.  
"Do you think your moms up?"  
Marley slowly opens the door. "The lights on…shes still up."  
We walk inside, her mom is walking to her bedroom.  
"Hey, how was the game?" she asks.  
It was good." I nod, "We won."  
"That's great." She smiles.  
"Um..i think I'm going to bed now though." I say.  
"Alright, Marley, you should go too, its been a long day."  
She nods, quickly smiling at me before she walks to her room.  
"Is everything okay with you two?"  
"yeah." I nod, "Everythings fine."  
She gives me a weary look before she walks down the hallway.  
I smile, and walk to my room.  
_ everythings better than okay.._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Marleys POV)  
**A couple days have passed since the football game. Its really late, and I'm attempting to sleep. I glance at my clock. _2:47 am. _I can't sleep, I've been laying here all night starring at the ceiling, I stand up and walk into the hall, stopping at jakes bedroom door. Its slightly open. I push it open a little more, just enough to see in.  
"Jake?" I call. "Jake…"  
He sits up, "Marley? What is it?"  
I walk in, "I can't sleep."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"I-I don't know."  
He pats his bed, "C'mon."  
if I had thought this through, I would have put on a longer pair of pants. Jakes eyes skim down to my shorts. My face starts to get warm. I sit down on his bed next to him.  
"Did you have a bad dream?"  
I nod.  
"What happened?" he asks, reaching up to pull my hair out of my face.  
I cant tell him I've been having nightmares about drew. I shake my head. He keeps his hand on my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheek.  
"You can tell me." He says, "Was it Drew?"  
"Yeah." I sigh, nodding.  
"Has he been messing with you again?"  
"Jake—"  
"Has he?"  
"He was trying to talk to me this morning, but kitty was there. So—" I try to say quickly.  
"I'll kill him."  
"Jake…" whatever I'm about to say gets lost in my head. I kiss him.  
After a couple seconds, he pushes me away. "Marley…"  
"what?"  
"I thought we agreed we didn't want your mom to know."  
"We did."  
"Well, we cant do..this with your mom across the hall.." he says, "And unless you want her to know…"  
"Jake—"  
Marley. You need to go to bed."  
I cant sleep." I shrug.  
He sighs, "Do you want to sleep in here?"  
"Can I?"  
He nods, standing up to close the door. I lay down, close to the edge of the bed. He walks back over and lays down.  
"Marl?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're going to fall off."  
I scoot a little to the right, until I'm close enough to feel him behind me. It isn't until that moment I realize hes not wearing his shirt.  
Yep..i should have thought this through a little more…  
"Are you cold?" he asks.  
_Oh no, actually its getting kind of hot in here.  
_"Yeah." I say quietly.  
He grabs a blanket, pulling it over both of us. The last thing I feel before I fall asleep is his arm wrap around my waist.

* * *

**(Jakes POV)  
**I wake up a little earlier than I usually do. My eyes slowly open to see the empty spot on my bed where Marley was laying last night.  
"Marley?"  
I look around the room. She isn't here. Did she go back to her room? I grab my shirt before I walk out into the hall and hear the shower turn off. After a minute, Marley walks out.  
"Hey." I say.  
"Hi." She smiles, walking up to me.  
"You sleep okay last night?"  
She nods, "Better than I would have in my own room."  
She hugs me, I wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
We stand there, still hugging when her mom walks into the hall.  
"Well, glad to see you two are getting along." She says.  
Marley quickly pulls away, walking to her room.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Uh…yeah." I reply, walking to my room. I grab my backpack and shove my books and a change of clothes in it.

After grabbing my iPod, I walk back into the hallway to Marleys room. Shes sitting on the edge of her bed, scribbling something down in her notebook. Shes dried her hair and braided it over her shoulder. Shes wearing a white shirt with flowers on it., and a pair of jeans that come down just below her knees. She looks up, and smiles. "Hey."  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah." She closes her book, and slips it into her bag.  
"Oh, and your mom said she had something to do before school, so shes going to drop us off a little earlier."  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
"Something about the job interview."  
"Oh, okay." She says, grabbing her bad and standing up. We walk outside to the car. I open the door for Marley. She smiles before getting in the car.

* * *

The ride to school is pretty quiet, other than Marleys mom occasionally asking a question. We get to school and marleys mom drives off. Me and Marley walk in together.  
"What do you think kitty and Ryder would think?" I ask, intertwining our hands.  
"Well, actually kitty already knows."  
"Oh really?"  
"yeah, I told her the night of the game."  
"And Ryder?"  
"Has no idea."  
I nod, "You know he asked me that first day….what I thought of you."  
"Oh..he did?" she asks, as we walk to her locker.  
"yeah."  
"What did you say?"  
"That I didn't really know you that well."  
She nods, "And…has your opinion changed since then?" she asks slowly.  
I lean over and Kiss her.  
"What do you think?"

She smiles, about to reply, when Kitty and Ryder walk over.  
"What was that?" Ryder asks.  
"What was what?"  
"Is something going on between you two?"  
"Nope." I shake my head.  
Kitty looks back and forth between Jake and I, and a very confused Ryder.  
"Whats going on?" Ryder asks, looking at me, then Kitty. "Kitty?"  
"No idea." She shrugs. _Liar.  
_"Um…me and Jake..are a couple now." She says.  
Ryder looks at me, then at Marley, then back to me. "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah." I nod.  
"Oh..wow." he says, "Are you sure?"  
I roll my eyes.  
"Am I the only one who didn't know? "  
"Actually, kitty was the only one who did know." Marley replies.  
"So..just the four of us know?"  
"yeah." I nod.  
"Your mom doesn't know?" Ryder asks Marley.  
She slowly shakes her head.  
"How the hell are you keeping it a secret?" Kitty asks, "You all live together for gods sake."  
"Good question." I glance at Marley.  
"Marl, you've never kept secrets from your mom." Ryder says.  
"Maybe things change.." she bites her bottom lip.

* * *

"C'mon, we should go to class." I say, grabbing her hand. She smiles.  
"Is that true?"  
"What?"  
"That you don't keep things from your mom."  
"Uh…yeah. Its true."  
I nod. "Marley, if you want to tell her we're dating, its okay with me." I say, "Whatever you feel is right…you should do it."  
"Are you sure?" she asks, "She could go all nutbar like kitty did."  
"The point is, if you want to tell your mom, then we will." I reply, "Whatever happens after that, we'll deal with it."  
"Okay." She smiles, "I guess we could tell her after school."


	9. Chapter 9

**(Marleys POV)**

My mom looks back and forth between me and Jake A couple times, as if she were trying to understand what we just told her.  
"You two are…" she starts.  
"Dating.." I say quietly.  
"Uh-huh.."  
Jake hasn't said a word the entire time we've been home. He probably thinks my mom wants to kill him or something.  
"And, how long has this been going on?"  
"A week."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
I look over at Jake, whos gaze are locked on the carpet. Great, so he chooses now to stop talking. "Uh…I didn't want you to react badly."  
"Why would you think I would react badly?"  
"Well…Jake is a – was kind of a.." I really don't wanna use that word.  
"Was a?"  
"A badboy…mom." I groan, "But he isn't anymore. He's a good person."  
"Jake? Would you go wait in your room for a couple minutes?"  
He nods, standing up and walking into the hallway, despite my silent protest.  
"Marley, Hes been here for less than a month." She sighs, "That's not enough to change a person from a badboy to a good person."  
"It is.." I say, she shakes her head, "You're not even going to give him a chance?"  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Marley." She replies.  
"Mom…"  
"I have some things to do before work tomorrow." She says, walking into her bedroom.

This is exactly why I didn't want to tell her. I knew this is how she would react. I stand up and walk into the hallway. I'm about to walk to jakes room, but I don't. I walk into my room and lay face first in bed. I shouldn't have told her. I should have ignored Ryder and kept it a secret…at least a little longer. Maybe than she would have been a little bit more understanding about it. I love my mom, but I'm not breaking up with Jake because she doesn't like him.

Someone knocks on my door.  
"Marl?"  
_Jake…_ "Hey." I say, sitting up. I must have fallen asleep.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." I reply, "Why?"  
"I was just checking. You slept through dinner... so I brought you something." He smiles, holding up a plate with a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich on it.  
"Thanks."  
He sits on the edge of my bed. I know hes dying to ask what my mom said after he left the room.  
"She wasn't very happy."  
"We don't have to talk about it." He shakes his head.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"I'm sure she'll come around…eventually."  
"I hope so." I say, "Because I don't think I could break up with you."  
He smiles, "Oh, I actually need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Okay," he takes a deep breath, "I applied for a job."  
"Oh. Really?"  
"yeah."  
"I thought you couldn't."  
"Officer Vasquez said I had to wait two weeks before I could, and its been almost a month." He replies, "So I asked your mom and she signed the papers and I applied."  
"Where to?" I ask, taking a bite of my sandwich.  
"The lima bean."  
"That's cool. Do you think you'll get the job?"  
"That's the thing.." he says, "I got the call about 15 minutes ago."  
"You got the job?"  
"Yeah." He smiles.  
"When do you start?"  
"7:00."  
"So…" I look at my phone, "10 minutes."  
"Yeah, I should go." He laughs, quickly kissing me in the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
"See you." I smile, watching him walk to the door.

**(Jakes POV)  
**Even though I left a little earlier than I planned, I made it to work on time. The manager is standing behind the counter with a Blonde girl who points at me. I quickly walk over.  
"Oh, Jake. Glad you're here." He says, turning around. "This is Kenzie, She'll be helping you with your shift tonight."  
"Hey." I say.  
"Hi." Kenzie smiles.  
"Kenzie'll show everything you need to know."  
I nod, as he walks off. "What first?"  
"Um…theres a bunch of people over there." She says, "Go get their order."  
I grab a small notepad off the counter, and walk to the table. Of course its Drew and a couple of his goons. _Internally screaming._  
"Oooh." Drew says, "Hey Jakey."  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"C'mon, I don't even get a hello?"  
"I don't even want to be around you. Why would you think I want to even say Hi to you?"  
"I'm a client now, Jakey." He grins, "You have to be nice."  
I sigh, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Yeah, do me a favor. Let…uh...Marley?" he asks, "yeah, let Marley know…shes not a half bad kisser."  
I slam the notebook on the table, causing everyone in the diner to stare at us. "You might be a Client in here. But we won't be in here forever…and if you ever mess with Marley again…I promise you, you'll wish you were dead."  
"We'll take 3 lattes." He says.  
I grab my notebook, and walk back to the counter.  
"You know those guys?" Kenzie asks.  
"Yeah, I go to school with them."  
"Oh, what school do you go to?"  
"McKinley."  
"Hey, I go there."  
"I haven't seen you around…" I say, "of course I don't know a lot of people at school. What grade are you in?"  
"I'm a Junior." She says, putting the lattes together.  
I nod, grabbing the cups and setting them on the tray. I walk over to the table, setting them down and quickly walking away before I act on the urge to snap his neck. Kenzie and I start washing off tables.  
"So, I'm going to guess…you two aren't friends?" she says.  
"Gee, what ever would have given you that idea?"  
"Just a guess."  
"Good guess."  
She laughs. After a moment of silence she looks up. "Why do you hate him so much?"  
"Because hes an Ass." I reply quickly.  
"Oh." She laughs, "Do you want me to take the table?"  
"You wouldn't mind?" I ask.  
"No." she replies, "Wouldn't want you to kill someone on your first day."  
I laugh, walking to a table where someone has just sat down. "Hey, I'm Jake. Can I help you?"

**(Marleys POV)  
**I walk into the living room, and sit on the couch. I wonder when jakes going to be home. I look at my phone. Its 11:55. My mom walks in the room.  
"Marley, you should go to bed." She says.  
"I'm waiting up for Jake." I reply, curling up on the couch.  
She sighs, walking to her room.  
I think shes still upset about me and Jake. Why does she have to make such a big deal about it? I thought maybe she would be happy…because I'm happy. But I guess not. I'm really tired…and its getting late. I can close my eyes, just for a couple minutes…I wont fall asleep.

**(Jakes POV)  
**Kenzie offered to drive me home after work. I accept, mainly because I don't want to walk home in the dark. We pull up to the house.  
"Thanks for the ride." I say, grabbing my backpack from the backseat.  
"No problem."  
"I'll…uh...I'll see you tomorrow."  
She nods.  
I walk to the house, the door squeaks open. I quietly walk into the living room and see Marley asleep on the couch. I laugh quietly, and pull a blanket off the back of the couch, covering her up with it. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night Marley." I whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Marleys POV)  
**"Marley? Marl?"  
I open my eyes, jakes crouched down next to the couch right next to me.  
"Oh hey… you're home." I say, rubbing my eyes.  
"yeah, I got back late last night." He smiles, "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up."  
"I was waiting up for you."  
"You didn't have to."  
"I wanted to." I shrug, sitting up. "h-how was work?"  
"It was good." He nods.  
"When do you have to go back?"  
"Noon."  
"Noon?" I sigh, "Wheres mom?"  
"Oh right,.." he grabs a piece of paper off the table, "She left this for you."  
"What is it?"  
"A note from your mom. Said she had something to do in town. And that she would be back later today."  
"Okay." I yawn, stretching a little. "What time is it anyway?"  
"8:25"  
"Why are we up this early on a Saturday morning?"  
"I thought we could spend a little time together before I have to go to work." He smiles.  
"And do what?"  
"Watch a movie, maybe talk about stuff." He leans forward, kissing me.  
"Mhmm. Sounds like fun." I smile. He sits in front of me on the couch.  
"You know…this is the first time we've actually been alone…in quite a while." He says, running his hand up my arm.  
"Y-yeah..My moms not around."  
"We have the house to ourselves." He smiles, his hand moving to my back, pulling me closer to him. He kisses me again, but this time my breath catches in my throat. A Shiver runs down my spine when I feel his hand slip under my shirt. My hand slides up his shoulder, to his head, running through his short hair. Hes right, we haven't been alone, together at the house in a while. Usually my mom is here, or when shes out, kitty and Ryder are here. But now…its just us. Anything could happen and that's what scares me. What scares me more than that? I hardly know anything about him..but here we are. It takes everything I have to pull away from him.  
"J—Jake." I pull my hand to my side.  
"Whats wrong?"  
I shake my head, "Nothing, its just…"  
"You don't feel comfortable doing this?"  
"I don't feel comfortable doing this with…with someone I don't know much about." I reply.  
"What do you want to know?" he asks, sitting back. "I'll answer, just ask away."  
"I don't know… whats your favourite colour?"  
"Uh…Blue?"  
"Why…are you here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What did you do that…that made coming here your 'last chance'?"  
He sighs, "Marley—"  
"Tell me?" I say, "Please."

**(Jakes POV)  
**Of all the questions she could have asked, it had to be that… I don't even know how to answer.  
"Why all of a sudden?" I ask.  
She shrugs, "Mom didn't tell me…why not now?"  
"Your mom doesn't know."  
"Why does my mom not know?"  
"Vasquez didn't tell her. He thought maybe it would be easier for me to be here if nobody knew about it." I Reply.  
She nods.  
"But if you want to know."  
"No." she shakes her head, "Forget it...don't tell me unless you want me to know."  
"If you want to know, then I'll tell you." I reply, "But, uh…I need you to promise me something…"  
"Okay… what?"  
"You won't think of me any different than you do right now."  
"Of course I wouldn't."  
"Okay.,." I say, "um…at first it only started with stupid stuff…like TPing houses...but last year a friend of mine, Daniel, he told me what he wanted to do. We drove to a little town outside Lima, to this small shop. No one was supposed to be there. Daniel just wanted to grab some cash and leave. I was his look out. And I thought that was all we were going to do, but the shop owner was there and he threatened to call the cops. Daniel asked him not to, but we both knew he was going to anyway. And Daniel shot him. I had no idea where the gun came from, or even that he brought it. The shop owner died, we got caught. Daniel was arrested, but because I didn't know he was going to kill him, I didn't get in as much trouble. Vasquez fought for me… he said if I can straighten up my life here…I don't have to go to the Juvenile Facility…or whatever."  
Marley didn't say anything at first. She just kind of starred at me.  
"Marl?"  
"W-why did he fight so hard for you?" she finally asks.  
"He was a friend of my families. He said it was the least he could do." I shrug.  
"So…after this…you're just going to leave?"  
I sigh. I hadn't really thought about it very much.  
"No marl." I say, "I'm not leaving."  
"You said, when you first got here..that you don't stay in the same place very long." She says, "Whats to stop you from leaving this time?"  
"I didn't have a reason to stick around before."  
"And...you do now?" She asks, I nod. "What is it?"  
At first I think shes joking, but her face says otherwise.  
"Its you, Marley."  
She smiles, her face turning a bright shade of red.  
"Jake, you're an amazing guy…whatever you, its in the past." She says, "and all that matters is what happens now."  
"So…"  
"I still think about you exactly like I did before you told me.."  
I grab her hand, a smile spreading across my face. I lean against the arm of the chair, pulling her next to me. She lays her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes.  
"Are you tired?" I ask, turning the TV on.  
"Mhhmm.." she nods.  
I wrap my arm around her.  
We start watching Twilight, not because I want to, but because it's the only thing on. After almost an hour, Marley falls asleep. Her face buried in my jacket, and her hand holding on to mine.

The rest of the movie is a little bit of a blur. I find myself watching her sleep throughout the most of the movie. I run my fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face. All of a sudden, the TV starts blaring a song by some Swedish punk rock band. I quickly turn the tv off, throwing the remote across the room. Surprisingly, it doesn't wake Marley up. Neither does the remote clattering against the wall on the other side of the room. I glance at my phone. I have to be at work in a half-hour, but I don't want to leave Marley by herself. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep when I hear the door open. Marleys mom must be home. She walks into the living room.  
"Is she still asleep?" she asks quietly.  
I nod, trying not to move, so I won't wake her up.  
"When do you leave?"  
"20 minutes."  
"You should get going."  
"Yeah, I know." I reply, "Marley? Wake up…"  
She groans.  
"C'mon, marl… wake up."  
She reaches up, patting me on the face a couple times.  
"What are you doing, Marley?"  
"Looking for the snooze button."  
I laugh, "Marley I have to go to work."  
"No…you can't go again." She says, sitting up.  
"I'll be back in a couple hours." I reply, "And when I get back, we'll do whatever you want."  
She smiles, leaning forward to kiss me. "Okay."  
"I'll see you later."  
She nods.

**A/N  
Wow it's been a while.  
It's not that I got stuck, because I have the whole thing written on paper, I'm just too lazy to type a bunch of Chapters all at once. But I'll have the next chapter up ****_NEXT FRIDAY. _****So, I hope you liked it, please leave a review! ****J**** That would be awesome. :) So, that's all for now…Byeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N  
Yes, I know it isn't Friday; I just couldn't wait to get this chapter up.  
*Warning* you will not like this one, Sorry, not sorry. :P**

**(Marleys POV)**

Two and a Half months.  
That's how long it's been since I've actually gotten to spend a whole day with Jake. I'm glad he's got a job and all, but I miss him being around. Before we would hang out after school, but now he has to go straight to work after football practice.  
"What are you going to do?" Kitty asks, "You can't just hang out with just Jake all the time."  
"Why not?" I ask, looking up from my notebook. We're sitting in the library, studying for our history test we have next week. Well, I'm trying to study. Kitty won't stop talking.  
"Because…what if you break up? What'll you do then?"  
"Don't even say that." I shake my head.  
"Marley, there's a chance you—"  
"Shh."  
"Marley! Be realistic."  
"I am!"  
"Why—"  
"Then, you're saying that there's a chance you and Ryder might break up?"  
Kitty pauses, "That's different." She crosses her arms.  
I roll my eyes, "Where is Ryder anyway?"  
"His parents won't let him leave the house until he gets his science paper finished." She replies, "His dad took his phone away, so I haven't been able to even talk to him today."  
"Ouch."  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
"I was thinking about going to see Jake at work later." I shrug, "I don't know."  
"Yeah, you should." She nods, looking back down at her phone.  
I grab her phone and set it on the table. "You know, starring at your phone isn't going to help Ryder get his science paper done any quicker."  
She rolls her eyes, grabbing her phone back, just as someone walks over to the table. Kitty looks up.  
"Ryder!" She smiles, patting the chair next to her. "How did you get away from the warden?"  
"Funny." Ryder laughs, "I told my dad I'd study at the library and he was happy with it."  
"No questions asked?" Kitty asks, "No 'you better not be hanging around with that girlfriend of yours'?" she laughs.  
"Nope. He just said study hard." He laughs, sitting down. "Marl, where's Jake?"  
"He's at work." I sigh.  
"Again?"  
"Yeah, Ryder." Kitty rolls her eyes, "That's what people do when they have a job."  
"I don't even understand how he has time to study with Football practice, then work, then sleeping."  
"He doesn't sleep." I reply, "He was up all night studying for the history test."  
"How does he not sleep, but manage to stay awake during the day?" Kitty asks.  
Before I have a chance to say anything, Ryder responds. "Maybe he's a robot." He nods.  
I stand up, grabbing my books and putting them in my bag.  
"Marley, it was just a joke." Ryder says, "Don't leave."  
"No, no. its just, I really have to finish studying for this test..and.."  
"Go see Jake?" Kitty asks.  
"Maybe." I reply quickly, and walk outside to call my mom. She's kind of gotten used to the idea of me and Jake being together. She's still a little unsure, but she's not upset…or not as upset.  
"Hey mom?"  
"Hey Marley."  
"Hey, I just wanted to tell you I might be home a little later. I wanted to go see Jake."  
"Oh, alright." She says, "Will you two be coming home together?"  
Yeah, i think so."  
"Alright, give me a call if you decide to go anywhere else."  
"I will." I reply, knowing that was my moms way of saying come straight home after we leave.  
"Okay…I love you."  
"Love you, too mom." I hang up.

I start walking down the side walk, The lima bean isn't that far from the Library, just a couple blocks. I look at my watch, Jakes shift ends in a few minutes, then we have the rest of the day. I stop in front of the café, before walking inside and looking around. There are a couple people sitting around, talking. I look around for Jake, he's not at any of the tables, or behind the counter. In the corner of the room, theres a girl, with her hand on the back of a guys neck, kissing him. And that's when it hits me.  
"Jake?"  
He pushes the girl away. "Marley?"  
I turn away, walking towards the door.  
"Marley wait!"  
I walk outside, bumping into someone.  
"Marley?"  
I look up. "Sam…"  
"Are you okay?"  
"N-no." I look across the parking lot, "Can you drive me home?"  
"yeah," He nods, "Of course." We walk over to his car.

"What's wrong?" He asks on the way to my house.  
I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I shake my head.  
"Okay…if you don't want to talk, we don't have to."  
The rest of the drive is silent.

Sam doesn't even have a chance to pull into the driveway before I grab my bag and jump out of the car, and walk to the door. I twist the doorknob, and walk inside, into the living room where my mom's sitting.  
"Marley, I thought you were going to see Jake." She says.  
I walk to my room, laying on my bed, and burying my face in my pillow. I hear her footsteps coming down the hall towards my room. She slowly walks over to my bed, sitting on the edge.  
"What's going on, Marley?"  
"nothing." I lie.  
"I thought you and Jake were coming home together."  
I shake my head, "We didn't.."  
"What happened?"  
"Jake…"  
"What about Jake, sweetheart?"  
"He cheated on me, mom…"  
"What?"  
"You were right…"  
"Oh Marley..." she sighs, rubbing her hand on my back, "Have you talked to him yet?"  
"No," I reply, "And I don't want to."  
She starts to ask what happened, but I ignore her. I don't understand. Why would he do that? Did I do something wrong? Maybe it was something I didn't do... or maybe because I asked him what he did to end up here.  
"Marley?"  
"Can you just…leave me alone? Please?"  
"alright.."  
"and…please don't mention this to Jake…"  
"Of course…"  
I hear her walk out, closing my bedroom door behind her.

I don't feel like moving. I just lay there. I grab my blanket and pull it over my head. I just want to fall asleep. If I go to sleep, I can forget, even if its just for a couple hours. I close my eyes.  
_please just forget…_

**A/N  
Yes, that just happened. Um…I hate that I broke them up, but it works out for something else I have planned for later. I'm already prepared for 2 people in particular to really get pissed off at me…you know who you are. :P I'd love to apologize, really. But I'm not all that sorry. And I know, "It's too soon for them to break up." Yeah, I know, but it's not like it'll be forever.  
ANYWAY, despite the break-up, I hope you like(ish) this one, and pleeeease leave a review :D**


End file.
